The invention relates to a method for orientation of a workpiece, and to a suitable program, a suitable control unit, and a corresponding production machine.
A multiplicity of processing methods for workpieces are known in which an NC- or CNC-controlled tool or tool substitute (e.g. a laser dot or a printer head) is guided along a path relative to the workpiece. In this case, the tool and/or the workpiece is moved along its principal axis orientations by a plurality of driving means whose implementation determines the processing output that can be achieved. It is further known that by means of a modified spatial orientation of a workpiece that is to be processed, relative to the orientation of the principal axes, time savings can be achieved during processing. For this purpose, the workpiece is e.g. rotated by a specified angle and clamped. In this context, the corresponding angle is determined on the basis of manual trials by a user.
This is disadvantageous in that such an experimental means of determination is time-consuming. As a consequence, the theoretically achievable maximum time saving is often not achieved. A solution is generally required by means of which an optimum orientation of a workpiece is determined for a user without experimental effort.